Akuma
Akuma is a character from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Shang Tsung in the 2nd episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, he also fought Kenpachi Zaraki in an episode of One Minute Melee, and fought Kenpachi again in a rematch, where he fought as Oni. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma VS Bass (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Akuma vs Wario (By Cropfist) *Akuma vs Boros (By Judgement-Cut, Complete) *Akuma vs Broly *Heihachi Mishima vs. Akuma (By LionKeyBladeWielder) *Akuma vs Darth Vader (By Cletus16, Complete) *Akuma vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) *Akuma vs Doomsday *Wolverine vs Akuma (By DENSITYFY) *Akuma VS Garnet (By DanganPersona, Complete) *Akuma VS Iris Heart (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Akuma vs Iron Fist (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Akuma vs Jinpachi (By Blade0886) *Akuma vs. Kazuya Mishima (By Shadow7615) *Akuma vs. Kenpachi *Akuma vs Vergil (By LionKeyBladeWielder) *Akuma vs. Kratos (By Des) *Akuma vs Madara Uchiha (By Shrek and Big, Complete) *Akuma vs Meliodas (By Goldmaster1337) *Akuma VS Nightmare (By Metal Mario875, Complete) *Akuma VS Raiden (By Death batle, Complete) *Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long (By Shrek-it Ralph and Bigthecat10, Complete) *Cinder vs. Akuma (By ParaGoomba385, Complete) *Donkey Kong vs Akuma (By KingDedede8888, Complete) *Ganondorf vs Akuma *Ghost Rider vs. Akuma (By Hipper, Complete) *Kenshiro vs Akuma (By Derpurple, Complete) *Mewtwo vs. Akuma (By GalacticAttorney) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) *Nosferatu Zodd vs Akuma *Akuma vs Venom *Oni VS Shinnok (By MickySR2112) (As Oni) *Raoh vs Akuma (By Kazamamishima) *Rugal vs Akuma *Scorpion VS Akuma (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Shao Kahn vs. Akuma (By Nkstjoa, Complete) *Tien Vs Akuma Possible Opponents *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Augus (Asura's Wrath) *Lord Boros (One Punch Man) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) History Akuma and his brother Gouken were students of Goutetsu and were tauught a nameless life-threatening martial art that incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. After Gouken left as he was unable to accept the fighting style's violent nature and Dark Hado, Akuma continued and lost his humanity from embracing the Dark Hado prior to killing Goutetsu and completely estranging himself from Gouken while searching for worthy opponents. Akuma's contempt for Gouken lead to his older brother's assumed death and becoming a nemesis to Ryu. Death Battle Info (Official) Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" *Literally Tranlsates to "Instant Hell Murder" Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 80 kg | 176 lbs Shin Akuma *AKA True Demon *Hair turns white, skin darkens, gi turn purple *Utilizes Akuma's full power *No longer holds back in this form *Only used when facing worthy opponents Oni Feats *Defeated Gouken, Ken Masters, Gen, M. Bison, and Gill *Held his own against Oro (outcome unknown) *Can withstand pressures underwater *Destroyed a submarine with a simple Tatsumaki *Destroyed an island with Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Bathed in a volcano with no damage *Parted the seas with a single punch *Can take Gen's pressure point attacks *Arguably most powerful Street Fighter *One shotted a meteor as Shin Akuma *Battled Asura for 500 years (Non-Canon) *Cracked the moon (Non-Canon) Flaws *Horrible stamina (gameplay) *Lost to Gouken in first battle Gallery Shin Akuma.png|Shin Akuma AkumaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE SF3_SGS.jpg|Akuma's Raging Demon oni.png|Oni, Akuma's most powerful form Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Capcom Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Demon Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with one or more family members